


Secret Joy

by Okumen



Series: Drabble-a-Day [13]
Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Handholding, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: "Want to hold hands?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sssso, I managed to keep that drabble-a-day new years resolution for 12 days. I want to catch up though... So this is the drabble for the 13th.

“Want to hold hands?”

The question was innocent, he knew that. Because despite what people might have thought (and they thought a lot) Eduard was an innocent person.

But the question still made Ludwig give pause, and it took several moments before he looked up from the text they were assigned to read for class.

Eduard met his befuddled gaze with his pure gaze.

Ludwig didn’t know what brought this on and thought that it was likely pointless to ask, as Eduard’s mind worked completely different from his own, and his train of logic could confuse him. Not that that would hinder him from privately wondering.

So he watched him, wordlessly, for even more moments, as he thought about, for example, how people might perceive it.

Friends could hold hands and it was known by a fair deal of people (these days) that Eduard did a lot of things platonically, though most would consider a lot of things romantic gestures.

On the other hand, they had somehow ended up secretly courting (or whatever one may call it), so it likely was a question out of a romantic feeling. But a pure one. A pure, genuine and innocent gesture that still was romantic.

He hesitated, and it looked as if Eduard was starting to give up hope, just a little (though only temporarily, Eduard tended to bounce back fairly easily), like a slowly deflating balloon.

After much consideration, minutes of it, Ludwig moved the hand closest to Eduard, to hide it under the table, and carefully wrapped a pinky around Eduard’s. He looked away as he did.

It wasn’t much. It was weird, really. It wasn’t like him, it was risky. He expected Eduard to grasp his whole hand.

But of course he didn’t.

When Ludwig glanced up after having turned his attention back to the text, he saw a happy smile on Eduard’s face, and felt his finger curl around his in turn.

It wasn’t much. It was weird and it wasn’t like him. It was a small gesture.

It was just as good as the gentle kisses that he was given sometimes when they were in utter privacy.

But he wasn’t used to displaying any affection, and that Eduard so easily accepted that, and who he was (how he was), made him that much happier to have him.


End file.
